Beauty and the Frozen Heart
by AWickedIceQueen
Summary: Beauty and the Beast AU - After Elsa is isolated from Arendelle and kills her father in a freak accident, she pays the trolls a visit to find out more about her powers, and their solution for her is one that could leave her heart frozen forever. Elsanna. Incest. Beast!Elsa.
1. Life

**A/N: You guys voted and decided so…an Elsanna Beauty and the Beast AU it is! **

**COVER ART NEEDED AS WELL! I've used one already and creds goes to Lorelei and her amazing and beautiful artwork, but I'd like one that's original for this fic.  
><strong>

**I've outlined a good chunk of the story already, but my updating on this story will be very slow since it is not my first priority – my other fic, Falling For You, is. Also, school and hockey are keeping me busy so all my stories basically will be late on the updates.**

**Elsa and Anna are also sisters in this fic…so yeah…**

**The first couple chapters will have several time jumps so I can cover most of Elsa's childhood, so pay attention as I'll say Elsa's age or the time span after the line breaks.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – Life<p>

"_The Lord will keep you from all harm – he will watch over your life; the Lord will watch over your coming and going both now and forevermore." – Psalm 121:7-8_

"This isn't normal," King Anton of Arendelle said firmly to his wife who was sitting next to him in the small carriage.

"You're treating this like it's a bad thing," Queen Cecilia answered. She looked down at her daughter of only one year as they were pulled through the forest to their destination: the Valley of the Living Rock. Snowflakes danced above Elsa's head, the new Princess and heir to the throne. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

"Maybe, maybe not…you never know what could happen once she's older," Anton replied. "It's just – she has ice powers for God's sake! The citizens of Arendelle would never believe it if we told them, and if they saw her powers, they'd only be afraid!"

"They wouldn't be afraid if she had control over them, and that's what the trolls can tell us how to do."

"But what if she loses control when she grows up?"

"Then it will be up to her to figure out how to contain them again, with our help of course," Cecilia said.

"I just don't want this to get out of hand in the future."

"Anton…she'll be fine. If I'm certain about anything, it's that Elsa will learn how to keep her powers controlled."

"I…but – what if the kingdom finds out?" King Anton asked as the carriage came to a stop. He quickly hopped out of it so he could help his wife exit it as well. "I don't want people freaking out over this," he finished.

"We won't let anyone know. Maybe a few members of the castle staff, and possibly the spymaster…that's it though. We can only tell people we really trust. But let's worry about that later. Elsa is so young, and she'll have a long time to grow into them and learn how to control them."

Anton nodded as they approached the Valley of the Living Rock. "Okay…" he mumbled. "This isn't normal though, and people usually overreact if something isn't normal in their eyes."

"I understand. But I promise you that we can figure out a way to keep this hidden."

The King gave another small nod as he looked around at all the boulders surrounding them. He was not sure himself if these so-called trolls actually existed, but he had heard many stories about their healing and future-telling powers. Thinking that this was his only option to find out about his daughter, he put his faith in God that these stories were true.

"Hello?" he called out. When nothing happened, he tried his luck again. "Hello…I need your help!" And soon enough, the boulders began to roll towards the King, Queen, and their baby daughter.

One of the larger rocks unfolded to reveal itself as – indeed – a troll. "It's the King and Queen!" it announced in a low, male voice. Soon, the rest of the boulders showed themselves as well, and they all just stared at the Anton and Cecilia as if God was revealing himself right then and there.

"How can we assist you?" another troll asked, and this time it was an older troll. King Anton immediately took him to be the oldest – and probably wisest – of them all.

"We've had a child, and – and there's something different about her," Anton said.

"Ah, so Arendelle now has an heir," the troll said. "I'm Pabbie, by the way, and I am honored to be in your presence, Your Majesty."

"Thank you, but I'm more concerned about our daughter."

"What is so different with her?" Pabbie asked, and he motioned for the Queen to step forward.

"Elsa was born with some sort of magic in her," Queen Cecilia said.

The Queen knelt down to Pabbie's height and held her daughter out to him. Tiny snowflakes swirled around Elsa's hands, and the older troll smiled once he saw the magic, but his expression quickly turned serious when he looked back up at the King and Queen.

"If you take the correct approach, you won't have to worry about her powers getting out of control."

"What would that be?" Anton asked.

"It's quite simple. You need to let her be expressive. Let her powers show. Let her use them, but teach her the limits of them. You don't necessarily need to make it known to the kingdom, but allowing her to use them freely when she is in the castle will help her see that her powers are not a curse," Pabbie answered.

"If the kingdom finds out, they'll be afraid," Anton said back. "They're fearful of anything that is out of the ordinary for them."

"Then don't let them know," Pabbie stated simply. "But keep in mind that if the kingdom finds out and there is a negative reaction, you must do your best to keep Elsa from overreacting. Her powers will only grow stronger as she gets older, and her emotions will affect her powers as well. If she is more emotional, her powers will show more. If she is more closed off, they will be more subdued."

"So we should do that then?" the King asked.

"I don't recommend it. If you seclude her and tell her that she cannot let her emotions play a part in how she acts, she might take a turn down a very dark path. If emotions are eliminated from her life, she will crave petty things; wealth and power are among those things. She will be closed off to others. She won't be as willing to let someone in or to help them. So my answer to your question is no, don't try to subdue her powers in this way. It will only lead to disaster for Elsa and potentially you as well."

Anton's eyes widened a little as he thought of all the terrible possibilities that could come from this situation. He silently said a prayer asking God to help him handle this news in the right way. He didn't want to hurt Elsa. He didn't want Elsa to hurt herself. But most importantly, he didn't want Elsa to hurt other people.

"I just want her to be safe, and I want others to be safe too."

"I understand your concern, and like I said, I think it would be best if you taught her to embrace her powers," Pabbie answered.

"Then that's what we'll do," Cecilia said, and she turned to face her husband. "We don't want Elsa to be afraid of her powers. She will learn that they are a good thing."

"I want to add something." Pabbie walked closer to the King and Queen, his expression more serious and grave than before. "Her powers can be beautiful, but they can also be dangerous. She does have the ability to hurt others. If she does, then I am worried what other people will think of her, and you both have expressed your concern about that. But if she fears herself then that will only makes matters worse.

"She will have a harder time controlling her powers, and she will most likely shut herself away from others. You cannot let this happen. Fear will be Elsa's enemy as she grows up; fear of her powers, fear of hurting someone else…so many things will contribute to this. I only hope that you two handle it properly. You don't want Elsa heading down a dark path with this."

"We will make sure we try our best," Anton said. "But thank you…you've cleared away so much confusion. I must admit, we were scared ourselves when we saw that she had magic in her."

"That is normal, but now that you know it is not dangerous unless you want it to be or if Elsa wants it to be, you have nothing to worry about. I'm sure she'll be fine," Pabbie replied. "And if you need anything else or if you want more advice, do not hesitate to come to me. I will always help you."

"We can't thank you enough," Cecilia said.

"It's a pleasure to help you. I'm sure Elsa will grow up to be an amazing woman. But you can't forget what I told you…it is vital for her to know not the fear her powers."

"We'll make sure we don't forget," the King answered. He placed an arm around his wife, protective yet comforting, and he glanced back at the carriage waiting for them. "Let's go home now," he said to his wife. The Queen nodded and followed her husband back to the carriage. Once inside, she spoke up.

"See, nothing to worry about."

"There's a lot to worry about," Anton replied. "We have to worry about making sure our daughter doesn't become a monster when she grows up."

"She won't. You heard what Pabbie said. If we do what he told us, she'll be fine. _We'll _be fine. Can you believe me on that?"

Anton let out a sigh and ran his hand through his auburn hair. "Yes," he exhaled through his breath.

_BREAK_

The next few days were stressful for the King and Queen. They constantly had members of the castle staff and the King's council asking to see Elsa, the new heir to the throne. Anton kindly declined their requests, saying that his wife needed a week or two to settle in with Elsa – and that was an excuse he knew would only last him that long.

He had chosen Kai and Gerda as the only people on the castle staff to know about Elsa's powers, and he informed Arendelle's spy master as well. These were the only people Anton trusted with his whole heart in the castle and probably in all of Arendelle.

He knew what would happen if word spread and other people found out though; the kingdom would think that Elsa was cursed. That's how magic was perceived. It was never a good thing. People always thought the person with the magic would use it to their advantage, to control the common people, to fulfill their greedy desires. Anton wouldn't let that happen to Elsa though. He only wanted the best for his daughter, and he made a promise to himself and God that he would never treat her differently because of it.

_BREAK_

"Daddy, watch this!" a three year old Elsa squealed in happiness as she pulled her father out into the courtyard of the castle.

Elsa loved going into the courtyard to play around with her powers. Anton had no problem with it either. They made sure Elsa wasn't too obvious, and when they were finished, he made sure Elsa melted away the snow and ice.

The courtyard was a great area for Elsa. It was large and open, and there was a small garden in one of the corners, a place where Elsa usually found it fascinating to freeze and unfreeze the plants.

"I'm watching," King Anton said, his hazel eyes light with happiness and admiration.

Elsa couldn't stop smiling as she rubbed her hands together, her powers glowing a faint blue in her palms. Then, she shot a small bolt of her magic onto the ground. It turned into snow, and Elsa swirled her hands up and in circular motions, making the snow grow larger and become more spherical in shape. After a few more seconds of Elsa concentrating on her creation, she finished it and stepped back with pride lighting up her sky blue eyes.

Three irregularly shaped balls of snow were stacked on top of each other, and Elsa let out another squeal of delight.

"It's a snowman Daddy!" she exclaimed.

"Ah…but it's missing a few things," Anton said. He quickly went over the garden and picked up a few small stones, some twigs, and one of the recently picked carrots. He couldn't help the wide smile on his face when he brought the materials back to Elsa. "Here: The twigs for the arms, the carrot for the nose, and the stones for…whatever you want them to be."

Elsa excitedly placed the items on the snowman's body, her bright smile warming Anton's heart. He was so happy when Elsa was like this: loose and carefree as if nothing bad could happen to her. But he knew it couldn't always be this way…

He could already see the change in Elsa's powers. It seemed as if they were growing stronger with each passing day. He knew more people around the castle were bound to find out about them sooner or later. King Anton only hoped they didn't have a negative reaction.

He knew many people in Arendelle and the surrounding kingdoms feared powerful magic, and Elsa's ice powers were no exception. Anton saw that they could be dangerous. Whenever Elsa had a nightmare from time to time, he'd burst into her room to find small icicles jutting out of the walls, tainted red and a light yellow to display her fear and anxiety.

But he had taken an approach with Elsa so that she was learning to fully accept her powers. She'd often ask her father if there was something wrong with her or if she was cursed. But the king assured Elsa that she was completely normal, and that her powers were a gift…not a curse.

Anton's thoughts were snapped by Elsa tugging at his hand, bringing his attention back to his daughter and the snowman she made.

"His name is Olaf and he likes warm hugs!" Elsa said happily, a wide smile lighting up her sky blue eyes.

"He looks great sweetie," Anton said, smiling down at Elsa. "But he's going to have to go for a little while. Remember what I told you, we can't leave anything behind after we play around okay?"

"Awwww…but why can't we leave Olaf?" Elsa asked, looking up at her father with wide puppy dog eyes.

"Because…some people here don't know you have ice powers, and I don't want them to know just yet," Anton said back.

"Why not?"

"Let's just say I want them to know when you're a little older and have it be…a surprise." Anton gave his daughter an encouraging smile and a small kiss on her cheek. "You can always build him again though."

Elsa's face lit up again immediately. "Yayyy!" she squealed. "Can we do it again tomorrow?"

"I'm afraid I have some things to take care of tomorrow Elsa. But maybe I can find some time. Anyway, it's almost time for dinner." Anton gave Elsa a wink, and the platinum blonde princess giggled sweetly before she held onto her father's hand as the king began walking with her to the dining hall.

"Yay!" Elsa squealed again, giving a small jump of elation. "This was so fun daddy! I love you!" Elsa hugged her father around his thighs since she wasn't tall enough to reach any higher, and the king responded by lifting Elsa up and holding her in his arms. Elsa put her arms around Anton's neck, smiling softly as her father now carried her into the dining hall.

"I love you too Elsa."

_BREAK_

"What's her name going to be?" Elsa asked her mother as they sat in front of the fireplace in the library, her mother in a comfortable red velvet chair reading a book.

"Anna," Queen Cecilia replied, giving Elsa a small smile before she returned to her book.

"Anna…" Elsa repeated, hearing how the name sounded coming from her mouth. She was excited. Her mother was only a few months along when she had turned six, and now they were preparing for the arrival of another princess. Elsa couldn't contain her happiness at the thought of having a younger sister.

"Elsa, don't get too close to the fire. I don't want you to hurt yourself," Cecilia said softly, and Elsa instantly backed away a couple feet, lying back on the carpet as she sent a small burst of her magic into the air, making snow fall down on her. "And please don't do that in here," the Queen continued with a long sigh.

"Sorry…" Elsa mumbled.

Elsa's powers were in full swing now since Arendelle was settling into the winter months. December was always a festive time with the churches preparing for Christmas and the few temples preparing for Chanukah. King Anton had promised Elsa that one day when she was a little older she'd be able to put on a public display of her magic by making an ice skating rink or ice sculptures for the citizens to admire and enjoy. The idea thrilled Elsa, since she thought that the people would love what she was learning to do.

Anton supported Elsa completely as she learned more and more about her magic. She was now becoming familiar with some of the negative repercussions, but the young princess promised herself she'd never let herself fall down that dark path to greed and thirst for power. Hell, she didn't even fully understand those concepts now, but Anton knew he'd have to teach her about them in the near future.

The Queen, on the other hand, was not a huge fan of her daughter's abilities. She saw the magic as nothing more but a danger to others. Elsa was too young to understand now, but Cecilia was convinced that when the princess was older, she'd discover just how _powerful _she could really be, and she'd abuse that power to simply get what she wanted.

And once Cecilia found out she was pregnant with Anna, she was actually afraid that Elsa might end up hurting her little sister one day. She knew Elsa would be destroyed if that ever happened, and the blonde would never be able to forgive herself. And the Queen was scared herself because she thought that she too wouldn't be able to forgive her daughter. It was strange…Cecilia was always the one who accepted Elsa's powers the most, while Anton was the one who thought they weren't normal or that they were dangerous. Now, those roles had been reversed.

"Will she have my powers?" Elsa asks, drawing Cecilia out of her thoughts and her book once again.

"We don't know yet Elsa. But either way, I don't want your sister being exposed to your magic right away. We will have to ease her into it so that she understands what they are and what they can do," the Queen explained.

Elsa only nodded in response, and although her powers brought a naturally colder air to her, she enjoyed the warmth of the fire in front of her.

Even though the young princess had her father for an immense amount of support and fun, she couldn't help the empty feeling in her heart sometimes. That was why she was so excited that she would have a sister very soon. Through her short six years of life, Elsa longed to have someone she could truly share her magic with; someone who would love her and enjoy her powers without any hesitance whatsoever. Even though her father encouraged the use of her magic, Elsa could still see the slight reluctance in his eyes sometimes, almost as if he was afraid of what she could become.

_Anna…_

Elsa's eyes lit up again from her sister's name. Now she'd have someone to play with, someone to grow close to, and someone to grow up with. Now she would finally have what she had been longing for in her life: someone to truly love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First chapters can be a little boring, but whatever…I just had to get some background out of the way. Same thing entails for the next chapter except we'll have Anna this time.**

**I have some interesting things planned out for this story…some events will happen that will warm your heart and then shatter them because I'm evil like that (if you're a reader of my other stories "Falling For You" and "Where My Demons Hide" you'll know what I mean).**

**Again, updates for this story will be slow since my other fics are more of a priority.**

**Always leave a review! Constructive criticism is always welcomed as well!**

**Happy reading!**

**- A**


	2. Love

**A/N: Just a heads up this story will be a VERY slow burn for the Elsanna…and Belsa will play a huge role in the story as well (tehe ;)!). **

**Also, the Bible verses at the beginning of each chapter will either play a significance in the same chapter or a chapter in the future.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – Love<p>

"_Never will I leave you. Never will I forsake you." – Hebrews 13:5_

"Psst…hey Anna," Elsa whispered as she stood on the edge of her baby sister's crib. Anna's eyes instantly opened at the sound of Elsa's voice, and the older girl smiled down at the five month old new Princess. "Wanna see something cool?" Elsa knew, of course, that Anna wouldn't respond.

It was almost midnight, and Elsa knew she wasn't supposed to be in her sister's room at this time, especially with her mother's growing concern about her powers. In a couple months Elsa would only be four years old, but the growth in her magic was already evident. This didn't stop Elsa from showing her baby sister what she could do though.

The platinum blonde princess swirled her hands around each other, creating a small snowball in her hands and made snowflakes dance around Anna's head. The baby Princess instantly smiled, her teal eyes lighting up as the snowflakes fell around her, and she reached out with her small, pudgy hands, giggling as she tried to grab some of them.

"It's so cool right?" Elsa said quietly, her own smile plastered across her face as she watched her baby sister enjoy her magic. "Yeah…you're not nervous about my magic are you?" The extended giggle from Anna confirmed to Elsa that the young Princess wasn't afraid of her powers, and the thought comforted Elsa as she thought about her mothers' reactions to whenever she used her magic.

"Mom says that people will be afraid of me one day," Elsa said sadly. "But…I know that's not going to happen. I'm gonna be a good person! I won't hurt anyone!"

Anna looked up at her older sister, smiling brightly again as a few snowflakes fell on her tongue, the chill of the snow calming the baby Princess.

Elsa never knew it was possible to love another person so much. Even though Anna had only been around for a short five months so far, Elsa felt this connection with her little sister. She knew there was no doubt they would always be close the rest of their lives.

"We'll always be together Anna," Elsa said softly, smiling down at the younger Princess. "I'll always be there for you. You can always count on me, okay?"

Anna responded by smiling again and letting out a soft giggle, which immediately caused Elsa's expression to light up as well, knowing that her sister would never give up on her either.

* * *

><p>"Elsa, stop, you might hurt her."<p>

A now four year old Elsa rolls her eyes as she turns back to Anna. The baby Princess was now seven months old, and Elsa was already helping her learn how to stand, holding her little sister's small hands in her own as she would lift her up.

Elsa would also make small snowballs for Anna, letting the redhead toss them around and roll around in the snow she created. Both of the Princesses laughed whenever they did this, and Elsa was beyond happy that Anna was going to be able to grow up appreciating her powers…unlike her mother.

Queen Cecilia had grown increasingly hostile towards Elsa whenever she used her magic around the castle, but more importantly, when she used magic around Anna. She clung to this high thought that Elsa would end up hurting Anna one day, and she wasn't going to have it happen right in front of her either.

"I'd never hurt you Anna," Elsa says as she creates a pile of snow in her hand, blowing it at her little sister, causing Anna to laugh, then sneeze, then laugh again.

"Elsa, stop!" Cecilia said, her tone a little harder as she set her book down and glared at the young platinum blonde.

Elsa let out a long puff of air, her breath visible from the sudden drop in temperature as her light-hearted mood was now gone because of her mother's outburst. Yet the Princess shook her head, and she took Anna's hands in her own.

"Hey…can you say my name?" Elsa asked the small redhead.

"She's only seven months old Elsa. She can't understand you."

"You don't know that," Elsa said back to her mother before she looked down at Anna again. "Just try it," she said to her sister. "El-sa." She sounded out the two syllables of her name multiple times for Anna, hoping her sister would catch on to at least one of them.

"E," Anna responded, although it sounded more like a little squeal rather than the first part of Elsa's name, yet it was enough to send a wave a pride through the older Princess.

"That's it Anna! El-sa," she said again.

"Evv…aaa," Anna drawled out, small giggles interfering with the sound coming from her mouth.

"El-sa." The blonde smiled at her sister as the small redhead came close to saying her name.

"Eee…sa," Anna squealed happily, her teal eyes lighting up as they met Elsa's.

"Mom, she said it!" Elsa exclaimed happily. "Well…almost… She can't get the 'L' part out but…she's really close!"

Cecilia just gave a small grunt of approval in return, not making an effort to put her book down. Elsa just sighed when her mother didn't comment, but a smile instantly returned to her face when her eyes met Anna's again.

"That's right Anna. My name is Elsa, and I'm your big sister!" Anna giggled and crawled into Elsa's lap, her short arms going as far around Elsa's waist as they could. "Awh…I love you too Anna," Elsa said softly, ruffling her sister's now longer strawberry blonde hair.

Elsa turned around for a brief moment to steal a glance at her mom, who was still sitting in her larger, red velvet arm chair reading her book. _She barely pays attention to me anymore. _Elsa wanted to be angry at her mother, but she just couldn't find it in her to do that. _She has Anna now, and she needs more attention anyway…so, that makes sense, _Elsa thought, trying to find any reason to forgive her mother for basically, in Elsa's mind at least, abandoning her as a daughter. She never read her bedtime stories, nor did she comfort her when she had a nightmare.

If Elsa was being completely honest with herself now, she thought her mother hated her. Over the last year, Elsa no longer felt that strong connection with the Queen. Her father had been a little better with accepting her powers, but Elsa could still see the slight hesitance in his eyes whenever he got closer to her. She could sense that he was more careful around her, even if he did go into the courtyard or ballroom and allowed her to use her magic. He helped Elsa accept herself as she was; a person born with magic that surely others would be afraid of, yet a person who would grow up to be knowledgeable enough not to use it against people.

But Cecilia…she was a different story. Yes, Elsa could understand that her mother wanted her to be careful with her powers around Anna. And although Elsa convinced herself that she would never hurt her younger sister, she still knew an accident could always happen. Yet, the young Princess felt that her mother _was _at least a little afraid of her…or afraid of what she could become. It seemed as if the Queen was set on Elsa becoming the worst person ever; a tyrant of a future Queen who would use her magic to threaten people just to get what she wants.

Of course, Elsa knew that wouldn't happen. Hell, her four year old brain couldn't even grasp the concept of what a tyrant was. However, she _did _know what it meant to be a bad person, and the young Princess promised herself as well as Anna that she wouldn't let that happen. She _couldn't _let that happen. Because she wanted to remain close to Anna her whole life, she couldn't let herself turn down any dark path that might tempt her in the future.

"Elsa, let's go…it's time for lunch," Queen Cecilia said, finally setting her book down and going over to Elsa, lifting Anna into her arms and away from her oldest daughter.

Elsa sighed, nodded, and stood up, instantly missing the feeling of Anna being in her arms. But knowing that her little sister's first word was Elsa's name was something that would stick with the young platinum blonde forever.

* * *

><p>"W-Why are they getting stronger already?" a six year old Elsa asked her father, looking up at the King with wide eyes full of fear.<p>

"Elsa, this is something we knew would happen. It's okay though. Just…don't panic," Anton said softly, trying his best to calm his oldest daughter.

"But…I-I don't want to hurt you," Elsa said, her voice cracking a little as tears filled her eyes.

"You won't hurt me. Breathe with me okay? Let's calm down a little." Anton took in a deep breath, and Elsa followed suit, letting it out as her father did so too. The King knelt down in front of his daughter and slowly reached out to take her hands. "Good, Elsa…perfect. Just keep breathing," he said gently.

Elsa tried her hardest and focused on her father's eyes, taking in and letting out deep breaths. Soon, the frost around her began to recede, and the Princess tentatively met her father's hands. And although they were extremely cold to the touch, Anton wasn't hurt by Elsa's powers.

"See? I told you that you wouldn't hurt me," Anton said, giving his daughter a warm smile.

Elsa nodded, a bright smile coming to her face, although her eyes were still laced with fear. "But what if I do one day papa?"

"You won't. Trust me okay?" When his daughter nodded, Anton smiled again and pulled her into a tight hug. "You're fine Elsa. If you don't worry about it then it won't happen. Now, go see your sister. I'm sure she'll want to build a snowman with you."

Elsa smiled again, and this time it reached her eyes. "Okay! Bye papa!" Elsa exclaimed before she ran out of the library to Anna's room.

Anton internally groaned when he heard his wife let out a long sigh of annoyance behind him.

"What if she hurts Anna?" Cecilia asked, looking over at her husband from her seat at her desk. She was already extremely stressed from reading the multiple trade and alliance proposals from other kingdoms. She didn't want to think about handling Elsa's powers right now.

"You've seen her with Anna. They play in the snow, build snowmen, have snowball fights…that's what children do," Anton said back, turning around to face the Queen. "Elsa won't hurt her sister. She loves her too much to ever do that. It would destroy her if she did."

"But you can't predict the future. What if she gets angry at Anna? Or, what if there's just a slip up? An accident? You can't prevent those things from happening. Elsa's powers have grown stronger just in the last couple years. She could be deadly by the time she's mature enough to fully understand the true power she holds at her fingertips."

"That's why I'm teaching her now. She needs to know that we accept her. She always tells me how she doesn't want people to be afraid of her," Anton explained, taking a seat on the velvet couch in front of the fireplace. "If she learns to embrace her magic and use it properly then she won't have to worry about people fearing her in the future."

"I don't want her using them around Anna anymore," Cecilia said sternly, and Anton knew she meant it. But still, he couldn't wrap his brain around her statement.

"Why? Are you really that paranoid that Elsa will hurt her?"

"I'm not paranoid! I know it will happen one day!" the Queen snapped, anger boiling within her. "I don't want Anna to be exposed to Elsa's monstrous capabilities!"

"Monstrous? I see…_you're _the one who is afraid of Elsa," Anton said back, his voice a little lower as he took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. "You just want Elsa to be kept away from you and Anna. You think that since Anna is the normal child, she shouldn't be exposed to magic. You think her mind will be tainted somehow."

"That is not true! I don't want our youngest daughter getting hurt by someone who will grow into a monster when she's older!"

"No…you don't talk about Elsa that way. Just because you're the only one in this castle who doesn't accept Elsa's magic does _not _mean you can keep them separated. You don't get to talk about our daughter that way."

"I'm only stating the truth," the Queen answered, signing the bottom of another letter and placing it in the pile of others that needed to be sent out to their respective kingdoms. "You'll see. In time, Elsa will grow into her powers. She will recognize that she has power over others, and she will use them to her advantage."

"You don't have the power to see into the future either," Anton shot back at his wife. "So don't tell me what will happen. If I don't know then you don't know either."

And with that, Anton stormed out of their royal study, slamming the door behind him before he went to find his two daughters so he could play with them in the snow Elsa could create.

Anton could never see Elsa as a monster or someone to be feared. He always recognized her powers as something beautiful, something to be admired. He could never understand why his wife was the only person who saw Elsa's powers as something bad, something dangerous. He wished she would come to her senses. She was certainly being paranoid about everything. Elsa was an innocent six year old girl. Of course she didn't understand the how much power she truly had.

The King knew that eventually she would learn. She would discover the evil ways in which she could use her magic over others. But, he was determined to teach Elsa to look past the darkness in her magic. That's why he was helping her embrace them and only see the good in them and in herself. He wanted Elsa to know that no matter what happened he would always love her.

But he knew that if there ever came a day when Elsa stopped loving herself and thought of herself as a monster, that would be the day he failed her as a father.

* * *

><p>"Watch this Anna," Elsa said as she pulled her younger sister into the ballroom with her. Their father had allowed them to use the secondary, smaller ballroom now for whenever they wanted to play. And so far, the sisters had been in it almost every day.<p>

Elsa smiled down at Anna as she made a snowball in between her hands, and without warning she propelled the snowball into Anna's face. The platinum blonde nearly doubled over in laughter at her sister's reaction. Anna just stood there, arms folded across her chest with an intense pout on her face.

"Not fair!" the almost four year old Princess shouted.

A seven year old Elsa just continued to laugh. "Who said I was being fair?" the blonde returned, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. And then she landed another snowball in the center of Anna's face, causing herself another fit of laughter.

"I'm gonna get you back!" Anna yelled, still pouting before she demanded that Elsa create more snow so they could have a snowball fight.

"You know you're gonna lose!" Elsa exclaimed before snowflakes started falling heavily from out of thin air. She created several snow piles around the as well, and soon the ballroom floor was covered with a few inches of snow.

Elsa watched as Anna pranced over to one of the snow piles and started crafting a bunch of snowballs. They all varied in size; some small and sloppy, others larger and smoother. It was then that Elsa decided to let Anna win this battle, even if she knew her little sister wouldn't let her hear the end of it.

Elsa let out a small giggle before she turned around and constructed her own snow fort to shield her from Anna's soon incoming snowballs. Of course, her sister couldn't throw very far, so most of the snowballs fell short anyway.

But once she realized Elsa wasn't retaliating with any of her own snowballs, Anna charged as fast as her little legs would carry her. She barreled into Elsa's snow fort, breaking through the snow and ultimately tackling her older sister to the ground.

"Hah! I win!" Anna exclaimed victoriously, holding her head high as she kept Elsa sprawled out on the floor.

"Well duh," Elsa said back, folding her arms over her chest as she looked up at Anna. "It's about time too. You never win."

Anna pouted a little before she rolled off of Elsa, taking some snow and tossing it over her head, laughing to herself as the soft, white powder fell back on her. Elsa's own smile crept onto her face, and in that moment she had never felt so much joy. Seeing Anna smile like this, knowing she was the one who had made her sister so happy; it was what Elsa lived for.

Anna's smile faded though, and she turned onto her side so she could face Elsa. She looked at her sister with troubled eyes, and Elsa propped herself up on her elbow and faced her younger sister as well.

"What's wrong Anna?"

"Why does mama always tell you not to use your powers against me?" Anna asked.

Elsa was at a loss for words. If it didn't even make complete sense to her, then how would it make sense to Anna? She was almost four now, yet she wasn't ready for an answer to a question like that. Elsa wasn't ready either.

"I don't know," Elsa replied. "Maybe she just doesn't want me to hurt you by accident."

"But we've had snowball fights a bajillion times!" Anna exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air for a moment. "And nothing has ever gone wrong!"

"That's true…but she doesn't want to risk it. I don't think she wants either of us getting hurt." As much as Elsa just wanted to say what she really thought was her mother's underlying reason for not wanting her to use her powers around Anna, she knew Anna wouldn't understand that either.

"Oh…okay…" Anna mumbled, running her hands through the snow beneath her. "But I don't get why she gets mad at you for it. You never do anything wrong."

Elsa couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her. Of course Anna never thought she could mess up, and Elsa thought the same of her little sister. "She's just looking out for us. She gets nervous, that's all," Elsa said, wanting to drop the subject now.

"But I know we'll never get hurt!" Anna exclaimed, happily throwing her arms around Elsa's neck, pulling her sister into a tight hug.

"Of course not Anna. I'd never do that to you. I promise."

* * *

><p>It seemed like Elsa was growing up too fast. Even though she still played around with her now five year old sister, the eight year old platinum blonde was thinking way beyond her years. She would often go to her father and ask him why exactly she was born with ice magic. She was growing and developing an intellectual mind, and King Anton wasn't always prepared to answer Elsa's thought-provoking questions. Though he tried his best, he often thought he was letting Elsa down by not being able to provide her with the answers he knew she truly wanted.<p>

Elsa thought about it on many occasions as well. The thoughts mostly came to her after her mother grew angry at her for having another snowball fight with Anna, and still, Elsa's little sister couldn't grasp why their mother always got so angry at Elsa.

Anna would always defend her older sister by saying that Elsa didn't do anything wrong or that they were simply having fun together. But the Queen always ignored Anna and went straight to berating Elsa for her foolish behaviors. And it took a toll on Elsa.

While she knew her father would always accept her powers and never turn away from her, it always troubled Elsa that her mother still couldn't put aside her fear and at least act like she loved her. To Elsa, that was the most devastating feeling; that she thought her own mother didn't love her.

She would always see the fear or anger in Cecilia's eyes whenever she used her powers in front of her. Elsa tried to show her mother that her powers were a thing of beauty instead of destruction by creating magnificent ice sculptures or beautiful snowflake patters. But her mother never approved. In fact, the Queen gradually began to turn away from Elsa altogether over the last few months.

And Elsa hated to admit it, but it made her angry. She wanted nothing more than to be close with her mother like she was with her father, but it seemed as if Cecilia wasn't going to let that happen for the life of her. Elsa would often overhear her parents arguing, and it was usually about how they were handling her magic.

Elsa didn't understand. She thought her father was doing a great job of keeping her magic under control. He taught her how to accept herself, and she always thanked him for that. So she never knew why her mother was always so nervous. Of course there was fear, but Elsa could sense that there was something else going on, and she was afraid she'd never find out what it was.

_Maybe she wishes I was born normal like Anna? _Elsa thought as she stared up at her ceiling in the dead of the night. Anna's soft snores could be heard across the bedroom. Elsa was surprised her mother didn't split them apart by now.

Elsa shook her head. Since she had the magic, she wouldn't know what it would be like to live without them. _Maybe mother is jealous of me? _Elsa pushed the thought from her mind too. Although, the more she thought about it, the more sense it made.

Everyone else in the castle admired her powers. The maids would always ask for small ice sculptures they could keep, and Elsa never minded when she would make them the sculptures as gifts over the holidays. Anna and her father laughed when she would accidentally freeze her drink or play a prank on one of them by freezing their food altogether.

But her mother never cracked a smile through all of it. When she made an ice sculpture, the Queen would pass it off as something that was normal and unimpressive. When she pulled a prank of King Anton or her sister, Cecilia would always berate her for it. Whenever the maids and servants glorified her for her magic and how beautiful it was, her mother would always sit there, a scowl on her face.

So it was then that Elsa realized that not only was her own mother jealous of her, but she also wasn't loved by her. It tore the young Princess apart, and it filled her with an undying rage towards the Queen she never thought she could ever feel. Such a rage it was that Elsa failed to notice the frost now covering her windows and the icicles jutting out of her walls, all of them tainted a deep shade of red. But the platinum blonde snapped out of her daze, and her eyes widened when she saw what she had done to her side of the room.

And it frightened Elsa to the bone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm really excited for what I can do with this story! It should be fun and interesting to build the relationship between Elsa and Anna later along as the plot develops! Also, I'm really enjoy incorporating the Bible quotes into this piece. Honestly, I'm not all that religious, but I think it'll be interesting to add some of that element into this kind of story!  
><strong>

**Always tell me what you think! And as always…**

**Happy reading!**

**- A**


End file.
